journée lambda à l'infirmerie
by saschka
Summary: Le titre est nul mais en gros ça veut tout dire!


_Titre :_ journée λ à l'infirmerie

_Genre :_ Gen/Humour

_Note de l'auteur (moi quoi !) :_ Ben euh c'est pas à moi !

_Re-Note de l'auteur (toujour moi !) _: C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents (surtout niveau orthographe)! Merci de me faire part de vos remarques.

Si j'arrive à éditer cette fic se seras un miracle ! Moi pas parler un mot d'anglais, ce qui fait que je clique partout en espérant que ça marche !

6H00-7H00

_O flower of Scotland_

_When will we see_

_Your like again…_ BIP

-_CARSON :_ that fought and died for ; your wee bit Hill and Glen…

Tout en continuant de chanter Flower of Scotland des Corries, le docteur Beckett ; médecin en chef de la mission Atlantis ; se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit le système d'arrivé d'eau vérifia dans un geste réflexe la température (26°C comme tous les matins bien sur puisqu'il l'avait réglé comme ça bien des mois plus tôt) et se glissa sous le jet. (1)

L'eau ne manquant pas sur Atlantis et étant recyclée, il y resta presque une demi-heure ; c'était son petit plaisir à lui, l'un des rares qu'il se permettait. Apres ce moment de détente, il se sécha, se rasa, s'habilla et se coiffa en moins de 8 minutes top chrono. Il faut dire qu'un simple coup de peigne suffisait et que niveau vêtement le choix était vite fait !

Apres un bon petit déjeuné (œuf au plat, bacon, pancake au sirop d'érable (il s'était laisser convaincre par McKay un moi après leur arrivé sur Atlantis), jus d'orange, enfin quelque chose qui ressemblais a du jus d'orange, et café ou plutôt jus de chaussette) partagé avec ses collègues du staff médical (les autres dormant toujours), un brossage de dent plus que consciencieux (6 minutes petite obsession ?) et un passage au petit coin (2) ; il arriva devant sa Chère Infirmerie, secrètement surnommée Fifi, à 6h59 précisément.

7H00-8H00

-_CARSON :_ Peter, commencer l'inventaire, s'il vous plait. Voici celui d'hier soir. Je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin.

-_PETER :_ Bien docteur.

Carson devait être le seul médecin à faire trois inventaires par jour, un le matin, un après le déjeuné et un le soir avant de fermer la boutique. On ne savait jamais, un tube de pommade apaisant les piqûres d'insecte pouvait à tout moment décider de faire une petite escapade hors de son placard. (3)

8H00-10H00

_-PETER :_ Monsieur ?

-_CARSON :_ Oui ?

-_PETER : _Votre commande est arrivée du continent ;

-_CARSON : _Ah enfin ! Nous allons installer le matelas sur le lit relié aux machines vitales.

Le médecin chef, aidé de deux infirmiers plaça ledit matelas non sans mal. (ça prend de la place un matelas)

-_PETER :_ Docteur pourquoi avoir appeler ce matelas : Matelas McKay ?

-_CARSON :_ Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le docteur McKay est sujet au problème de dos.

-_PETER :_ Euh non, il est venu plusieurs fois sans plaindre … Assez bruyament hum ; mais euh, quel rapport ?

-_CARSON :_ Et bien comme notre génie passe à peu près autant de nuit dans cette infirmerie que dans ses quartiers, je me suis dis qu'un matelas adapté à son dos ne serait pas du luxe !

Rire générale dans l'infirmerie.

-_MCKAY : _Et ça vous fait rire.

-_CARSON :_ Oh Rodney ; que puis-je pour vous ?

-_MCKAY :_ Je venais chercher un tube de crème solaire. Nous partons en mission de routine dans une heure sur P3X 625. C'est une planète gravitant autour de deux soleils dont un _très_ proche.

-_CARSON :_ Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que vous partiez aujourd'hui. Bon, voici votre crème. Oui, oui, c'est de l'indice 200 ça vous ira ?

-_MCKAY :_ Oui, bien bien, je vous laisse, je dois preparer mes affaires.

-_CARSON :_ C'est ça, allez! Moi aussi j'ai du travail. (il attendit que le canadien soit hors de portée de voix puis s'adressant à ses collègues) Préparé le matériel d'urgence, les doses de morphine, les plateaux de suture, les compresses etc…

-_PETER :_ Mais, monsieur il n'y a personne qui demande des soins urgents ni de soins tout cour d'ailleur ?

-_CARSON :_ Vous avez entendu le docteur McKay. SGA1 part en mission de routine. Ils reviennent toujours avec des problèmes ceux-la ; a croire qu'ils aiment mon infirmerie. ( ben oui c'est son infirmerie ; sa Fifi)

Re- rire général.

10H00-12H00

/ Docteur Beckett, nous avons besoin de vous au labo 3. Un artefact ancien a encore fait des siennes./

-_CARSON :_ Encore ; hum… (dans sa radio) J'arrive docteur Zelenka. Peter, Louise venez avec moi.

20 minutes plus tard, dans le laboratoire du docteur Zelenka.

-_CARSON :_ (s'adressant à une jeune scientifique) Voilà, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas bien méchant mais vous venez quand même a l'infirmerie. Et la prochaine fois faites attention. Si un objet ressemble à une mitraillette améliorée, ne la pointée pas sur quelqu'un !

12H00-13H00

A midi tapante, tout le personnel médical parti déjeuné au mess. Tous ? Non, un petit médecin en chef résista à l'appel du ventre afin de se transformer en serveur pour ses patients. Eh ! Oui notre cher Carson est quelqu'un de polyvalent et de totalement dévouer à ses malades. Aaaaah ! Quel homme !

Enfin bref, Louise l'une des infirmières lui rapporta quand même un sandwich ; histoire qu'il ne fasse pas une hypoglycémie. (Ce serait le comble pour un médecin !)

13H00-14H00

Une foi restauré, il commença le deuxième inventaire de la journée en compagnie de Peter qui connaissait à présent parfaitement où était tel produit ou tel autre. (Très pratique pendant les urgences ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y avait autant d'inventaire par jour.)

-_CARSON :_ Peter il est 14H, votre journée est finie. (Les horaires des infirmiers sont un peu bâtards si vous me pardonnez l'expression !) A demain.

-_PETER :_ A demain docteur Beckett ; Louise.

14H00-15H30

-_CARSON_ : Bien, tout a l'air calme, on dirait !

Il ferma le dossier d'inventaire qu'il était en train de remplir.

-_ CARSON :_ Dite Louise ça vous direz une petite pause ?

-_LOUISE : _Encore !

-_ CARSON_ : Quoi ? Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

-_ LOUISE : _Non c'est pas ça, mais on fait toujours la même chose. On ne pourrait pas varier un peu ?

_- CARSON_ : Euh.. Oui si vous voulez.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau suivi de Louise.

-_CARSON :_ Il y a plein de choses à faire ! Voyons.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sorti un grand livre illustré.

-_ CARSON_ : Alors, hum, (il feuillette les pages) ; _marmonnant _; Non, un peu long…, connais pas…, pas très drôle…, non faut être trois… Ah ça c'est pas mal ! Vous connaissez la crapette ?

-_ LOUISE : _Euh non.

-_ CARSON :_ Bon c'est pas grave, je vais vous expliquer. Asseyez-vous. Alors il faut deux jeux de 52 cartes, un par joueur. Tenez. vous mélanger puis vous faite un tas de 13 cartes devant vous, la première face a vous. Voilà comme ça. Ensuite vous posez 4 cartes l'une en dessous de l'autre sur la même ligne que moi. Posez le reste en tas face contre la table à cotés du tas de 13. Ok alors, au milieu des 8 cartes qui sont au centre de la table vous mettrez les as d'accord ?

-_ LOUISE : _D'accord jusque là, je suis.

-_ CARSON :_ Bien retournez la premiere carte du plus grand tas, un valet de carreau, vous pouvez le mettre sur la dame de pic là (il designe une des cartes du mileux). Sur ces cartes on fait des suites décroissantes : as, roi, dames etc… en alternant les couleurs rouge-noir. Vous suivez toujours ?

-_ LOUISE : _Oui.

-_ CARSON :_ Ok sur le tas de treize cartes de l'adversaire vous pouvez mettre des cartes de meme famille soit en montant soit en dessendant. J'ai un cinq de trèfles donc vous pouvez mettre soit un six soit un quatre de trèfle. Vous pouvez prendre les cartes du milieu pour faire de la place le but du jeu étant de se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes. Si vous ne pouvez poser nulle part votre carte vous la poser à coté et moi je pourrais y poser des cartes de la même façon que pour celles du milieu. Bon on va faire une partie pour voir si vous avez compris les bases et je compléterais les règle au fur et à mesure.

-_ LOUISE : _D'accord

Il firent plusieurs partie et au bout de trois Carson commença à se mordre les doigts d'avoir choisi se jeux où Louise se montra très douer.

15H30-17H00

-_ LOUISE : _Sans vouloir vous vexer docteur Beckett je suis entrain de vous écrasé !

-_ CARSON :_ Oui on dirait bi…

/Une équipe médicale est demandée de toute urgence en salle d'embarquement/

-_ CARSON_ : Bien reçu docteur Weir, nous arrivons. Louise prenez une civière et prévenez vos collègues.

-_ LOUISE : _Oui docteur !

5 minutes plus tard le staff médical était près à recevoir les blessés.

-_ CARSON :_ Que vous ont-ils dit exactement sur les blessés, docteur Weir ?

-_DR WEIR : _Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay ont été souflé par une explosion, ils sont conscients, c'est tout se qu'ils ont eu le temps de dire.

A ce moment là, la porte des étoiles s'ouvris laissant passé un docteur McKay porté par Ronon et un colonel Sheppard boitant aidé par Teyla.

-_SHEPPARD : _Occupez-vous de McKay, je n'ai qu'une petite foulure rien de grave.

-_ CARSON_ : ( Prenant le pouls de l'astrophysicien) Depuis quand êtes-vous médecin Colonel ? Bon ça va, il n'a pas l'air trop mal en point.

-_MCKAY : _PAS TROP MAL EN POINT ? J'ai été projeté à 10 mètres du sol !

-TEYLA : Je dirais à peine 1 mettre docteur.

-_ MCKAY : _Ne l'écoutez pas elle était trop loin et…

-_ CARSON_ : Bon ça suffit ! Allez, tout le monde à l'infirmerie ; oui même vous Ronon vous devez passer une visite après toute mission hors d'Atlantis.

-_RONON :_ (Dans sa barbe) Il pourrait pas m'oublier un peu lui !

-_CARSON :_ Oh ! Non ! Je ne vous oubli pas mon cher. Qu'est-ce que vous croyais ? Que je vais me priver de vous torturer ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que les médecins avait une part de sadisme en eux ?

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett se métamorphosa en chef de chantier installant tout son petit monde selon une disposition permettant le meilleur rendement et surtout permettant au docteur McKay et au Colonel Sheppard de se chamailler sans se sauter a la gorge. Car il faut l'avouer leurs petites joutes verbales amusaient beaucoup Carson. ( En fait c'est un vrai gamin !)

17H00-19H30

17H Le moment de la journée préférée de Carson. En effet c'est à cette heure là que se faisaient les rappels de vaccins du personnel de la base mais également des athosiens venus spécialement du continent pour l'occasion. Et justement aujourd'hui Le Colonel devait faire son rappel anti-tétanos.

-CARSON : Colonel ?

-SHEPPARD : Oui ?

-CARSON : Relevé votre manche, je dois vous faire vos rappels.

- Encore ? Mais j'y ai déjà eu droit le moi dernier !

- Est-ce ma faute si votre organisme ne produit pas suffisamment longtemps des anticorps ?

- Je vais finir par croire que vous falsifié les résultats juste pour le plaisir de me piquer. (voix de petit garçon implorant) Vous savez à quel point je déteste les piqûres.

- Allons Colonel ne soupçonnez pas ce pauvre Carson ; c'est moi qui falsifie vos examens.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle McKay ! Heureusement que je vous l'ai soufflé celle-la, sinon elle ne serait jamais arrivée à ce frayer un chemin dons votre cerveau de génie !

Les deux gamins sauveurs d'Atlantis continuèrent comme ça pendant un lonnnnnnngt moment pour la grande joie du médecin et le plus grand damne du docteur Weir qui venait justement aux nouvelles.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, ils vont parfaitement bien. Une légère entorse pour le Colonel et une petite bosse pour le docteur McKay. Je vais les garder en observation cette nuit pour plus de sécurité.

- Bien, donc j'annule la mission de demain. L'équipe du Major Lorne s'en chargera.

19H30-20H30

- aller ! L'inventaire et je vais manger !

Donc vous vous en doutez, il ne manque rien dans les placards. Même pas une pommade apaisante pour les piqûres d'insecte. Il partit donc manger. Enfin manger est un bien grand mots, puisqu'il se prépara un plateau à emporter pour ne pas laisser sa sacro-sainte Fifi trop longtemps seule aux prises avec deux têtes de pioche.

20H30-22H00

Profitant que McKay ne soit pas dans son labo à se parler à lui-même à propos de logarithmes et autres Algorithmes de déphasages permettant de commuter un bidule en machin chose ancienne ; Carson lui proposa une partie d'échec qu'il gagna (comme d'habitude) avec plus ou moins de facilités.

- Alors Rodney votre génialissime intelligence est en panne ?

- Non Môssieur ! Je l'ai juste laissé gagner c'est tout !

- Pour la trentième fois Rodney, c'est gentil mais je pense que maintenant mon ego est suffisamment gonflé pour que vous puissiez me montrer votre fameuse tactique, pour gagner à tout les coups, dont vous me parlez tant, mais que je n'ai jamais pu admirer !

Eclat de rire pas très discret d'un certain Colonel de l'USAF

- Grumf

- Bon, il est tard vous devez vous reposer tous les deux et moi aussi. Bonne nuit Colonel. Bonne nuit Rodney ; Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer d'accord ? Je suis dans mon bureau s'il y a un problème.

_Je vais peut-être me commander un matelas aussi ; après tout je passe autant de nuit ici que ces deux énergumènes. Bonne nuit Fifi._

FIN

(1) non je n'ai pas oublié de lui faire enlever ses vêtements (ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire !)

(2) c'est bizarre a la télé on les voit jamais aller au pipi room.

(3) ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit !


End file.
